This invention relates generally to furniture, more particularly to a sturdy, easy to assemble, stackable chair for use by small children in the institutional setting, such as a nursery or school. Although, the chair may also have customary usage.
Classroom or institutional furniture is known in the art. Chairs, for example, that are used by small children in the preschool classroom have traditionally been downsized replicas of full size institutional furniture. Quite often these chairs lack aesthetic appeal in that they do not blend in well with other preschool type furniture. More importantly, these chairs are not primarily designed with safety in mind. For example, such furniture is designed to fold for storage, which can create a pinching hazard. The furniture also may have gaps in which a small child may catch an arm or leg. Furthermore, such prior art furniture may have corners.
Traditional, downsized furniture, may also lack functionality. This type of furniture may be heavy and difficult to move about the classroom. The furniture may not stack for convenient storage and it may be constructed of a material that lacks durability. For example, furniture constructed of wood is easily damaged, can be marred and defaced, and is difficult to keep clean. Traditional furniture, if shipped unassembled, can be quite difficult to assemble for use, requiring the application of tools not routinely found in the classroom environment.